


Blade同人－橘剑：选择离去，选择救你

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［假设第34集，剑崎为了不让周围人受伤而独自离开后，追上去和发现剑崎的是橘呢？而暂时这部分内容和时间点都将架空，不合剧情，雷者慎入！］
Relationships: Kenzaki Kazuma/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 2





	Blade同人－橘剑：选择离去，选择救你

剑崎为了不让周围人受伤选择独自离开追杀undead，他总是学不会保护自己，却总是想着保护别人。这是橘认识的剑崎，虽然比自己高，以前崇拜自己的样子就好似一个大型犬，可是他现在这个样子让橘又心疼又着急。  
安抚下来广濑和白井等人后，橘独自驱车去寻找剑崎。  
橘绝对不希望TrialD伤害剑崎，以前是内心疼爱的后辈，而现在几场战斗下来，剑崎在他心里是很重视的人。不过说实话，橘内心很挣扎，他知道剑崎的温柔善良，比任何人都强烈。  
剑崎想要救相川的心情，还有保护广濑和白井的心情，其实橘都知道的一清二楚。他拼尽全力阻止剑崎，却下不了狠手对待剑崎。所以他才会轻易被剑崎一拳撂倒，眼睁睁看着剑崎跑掉，因为对于那片坚韧温柔的内心，橘想给予的其实是莫大的支持。  
“剑崎，我一定要救你！”为了驱逐内心的混乱，橘对自己低吼着。  
没有目的的寻找并没有持续很久，当Red Rambass停下来的时候，橘也不知道为何自己选择了这个地方。  
只是直觉吧。  
橘走入地珟下通道，夜晚靠近公园的这一带到了晚上几乎没人。曾经这里有过流浪汉，但是去年已经被查清。  
没走几步橘就看到了剑崎。空旷凄凉的通道里，昏暗的灯光给墙壁染上奇怪的颜色，而剑崎纤细的身影就窝在隧道中珟央地带，也许是那里最避风。  
“剑崎…”橘轻声的呼唤了一下，虽然这里安静的可怕，不过疲累的剑崎并没有听到。  
橘下意识放慢脚步走过去，剑崎也一点回应都没有。剑崎依着墙坐着，似乎强打着精神让自己不睡深。他一只手还按在包上保护自己唯一带出来的物品，而身子和头被睡魔折磨的晃来晃去。终究剑崎还是人类的精神，他已经身心疲惫，所以在睡梦的边缘徘徊。  
机车也坏了的剑崎，应该是徒步走了这么远。橘感觉心一紧，轻轻蹲到了剑崎面前。剑崎细长的睫毛在低垂的发珟丝下若隐若现，他单薄的身躯在T恤下面显得如此弱不禁风。虽然剑崎的确很能战斗，只是看着现在他这样就好像一个无家可归的孩子。  
剑崎因为要睡去而身珟子向外侧滑落，橘看到后下意识伸手接住了他。  
“——不要伤害他们！有事情都冲我来？！”似乎因为梦境，惊醒的剑崎下意识喊出来，好似受惊的幼狼一样用还没聚焦的双眼来回搜索。想想也知道他做了什么样子的梦，能说出来这样的话，剑崎的温柔是打自心底的。  
“剑崎！”橘收紧手臂控制住怀里挣扎的人。  
被唤醒的剑崎冷静下来，他注意到这里是现实，当然也注意到橘的出现。  
“橘前辈？！为什么在这——不要过来！”想到橘可能是要阻止自己并且要带自己离开，剑崎伸手猛的去推橘的胸口。  
但是橘这次没有松懈，稳住脚步没有被推开。身子向前压上去，使劲用双臂圈住挣扎的剑崎。两个人侧倒在地上，但是橘死命不撒手，剑崎被压在地上，被分开的双腿站不起来而凭空蹬着，想要推开上面人的手却一次次被强势的压了回来。  
“剑崎！”控制很困难，橘怒吼着。  
随后橘的拳头落在了剑崎的腹部，剑崎喉珟咙里发出来一声闷响却挣扎着精神不晕过去。但是橘这次下了狠手，第二拳揍上去，剑崎才软倒他臂弯里。  
但当橘背起剑崎的背包决定带走剑崎的时候，剑崎却被精神强拉回来，努力伸出手用所有的力气揪住橘的裤腿。  
“包…还给我。橘前...辈，我一个人…Undead...”剑崎因为刚才那两拳已经精神恍惚，腹部的疼痛让他呼吸困难。  
“剑崎你真是——…”橘眉头锁得酸痛，他心里想不到更狠的方法，因为看着这个努力挣扎的人他没办法。说不下去了。  
橘把背包放到地上，到底有怎样的精神才能一次次醒来？怎样才能让剑崎不离开？  
橘感觉自己思维已经麻木，他无法控制自己。蹲下身子面对那双抬起头看向自己坚毅又祈求理解眼睛，橘感觉内心都在崩坏。  
“到底...到底怎样你才能好好听我说的话？你才能不离开？”橘苦涩的用双手按住剑崎的双肩，“我想救你，但是你的精神一次次捶击着我….难道只能让你走不动你才能乖乖不走吗？”橘不知道自己在说什么，只是他感觉不用非常手段，那么剑崎趴着也会为周围人去消灭undead，即使他以后自身才是最受伤的那个人。  
“橘前辈？”剑崎打起来精神，看着橘挣扎般的眼神，他不知道如何回应。毕竟是自己敬爱的人，剑崎无法不去关心。  
“橘前辈，你还好吗——呃——？！”刚要抬起手，他就被橘推向后方。  
剑崎后背着地，仰到地上。还没爬起来，橘便压上他。手狠狠一抓，剑崎的衣服就被掀起，纤细的腰肢在昏暗的灯光下显得意外白皙。橘一手抓住剑崎的手腕向外掰去，因为被扭到，剑崎发出叫声身子只能向着那边倾斜，与此同时橘已经扒下了剑崎的裤子。  
“橘前辈！你在干什么——？！住手….！”剑崎身子暴露出来，空气刺激了他，一片惊慌。  
却万万想不到，橘在剑崎坦露的肚子上又是一拳。已经被打击三次的地方让剑崎痛苦万分，咳嗽和干呕让他无法起身，橘把他的鞋子扔掉，裤子也扯到了一边的地上。  
“看来，只能让你无法走路…..才可以…”橘的声音并不冷，而是急燥不堪。他打开了剑崎的双腿，身子卡入其中让剑崎无法合拢。  
“你到底在说什么啊…橘前——呃——啊！！”剑崎想要挣扎，但是橘的手指扣入他的下部。被侵入的疼痛让剑崎一瞬间惨叫出来，头向后仰，抵在冰冷的地上。他明白了橘的话，无法冷静，不知道如何是好。  
没有被入侵过的后穴痛苦的收缩着，一次次夹入橘的手指，毫无缝隙。剑崎能清晰的感受到橘修长的手指卡在其中，随后又塞入了第二根。  
“原谅我….”看着剑崎痛苦的样子，橘生硬的说道。  
“橘前辈…”剑崎做着深呼吸，但是还没到达扩张限度就被塞入第三根手指还是让剑崎身体抽搐了一下，打断了话语和思路，“我知道你想要救我，我知道橘前辈的温柔….可是…可是我不能这样。我希望….希望保护每个人，身边的人…这就是我的…任务！”从以前，剑崎就怀抱着拯救人们的信念，这就是他身为假面骑士的信念。  
橘屏住的呼吸被他的话语拍碎。  
不能看下去！不能看那双眼睛！  
橘抱着这个想法，抽出手，把剑崎翻了一个身。剑崎下意识跪起来想要爬走，但是被擒住的手向后扭去，橘没有放过剑崎的手，掰入身后控制住了剑崎。  
橘一边因为大肆的动作喘着粗气，一边单手解开自己裤子的腰带和扣子。  
单手撑在地上的剑崎痛苦的弯着腰，他们身体衣物的摩擦，还有呼吸都在隧道里显得很清晰。剑崎不得不害怕会有人路过，虽然这一带几乎不会有人在这里路过，可是剑崎呼吸还是颤抖，并且努力压制声音。  
“冷静，橘前辈你——呃？！唔——呃啊啊！！！”剑崎瞬间感觉到巨大坚硬的东西插入进来。分开了那还没张开的小穴，撕裂开来带着虐人的摩擦缓缓推入。每推动一下都痛得剑崎眼花，跪在地上的双腿已经感觉不到膝盖的生疼，而是被双腿间痛的颤抖。  
不管如何咬着牙，这份疼痛都让他无法控制，弓着背额头抵在地上。剑崎喉咙里不断发出来不完整的惨叫，眼角被分泌出来的液体浸湿。为了驱赶疼痛他大口呼吸，摇着头安抚紧绷的大脑，可是没有用。  
“不要——呃....！不要…停下——哈...啊啊——！！”呼吸都开始抽搐，大脑就和被针扎了一样边跳边刺痛着。汗水浸湿他，头发凌乱的黏在粘着土的额头上。  
橘也不知道为何自己那么快就硬起来，他自己也无法理解，只是看到剑崎露出来的私密处和洁白的后背，不由自主…橘低下头，一边继续推动，感受对方内部的挤压。一边侧头咬住剑崎的侧腰，他能感受到剑崎的肌肉的抽搐和蕴藏在呼吸内部的呻吟。  
“橘前辈…橘前辈…！”剑崎呼吸节奏调整不过来，听着就和抽泣一样。撑在地上的手臂因为疼痛而绷紧，死死握拳指关节泛白。  
橘抬起头透过地下通道的光线看些那对着呼吸和扭动若隐若现的脊骨，脊线显明而顺滑，橘有一瞬间差点想舔上去。  
自己在做什么？  
橘咽了咽口水，自己只是想让他不要继续战斗，而不是自己的私欲。  
想要撞碎现在内心的想法，橘猛的顶入深处。伴随着剑崎的苦叫，进去了三分之二后已经动不了。但是能进入三分之二也是相当勉强的事情，血在交合处溢出后顺着剑崎大腿低落。  
剑崎除了晕眩般的疼痛什么都感觉不到。可是他却并不讨厌橘，他说不出来，只是感觉对方想要帮自己的心里让他失去了以往的判断。  
“你知道不知道你有危险？你明明已经不用战斗了，你战斗的话——！”橘抓住剑崎的肩将他反过来。盯入那双眼眸深处，而是两个人已经很难好好对视了。  
翻转的疼痛让剑崎一阵晕眩，肩膀和后背都擦过地面，也许一些地方都被擦破。  
橘轻易的就用手臂揽全剑崎的腰肢。剑崎并不是瘦弱的人，战斗和磨练让他身段比别人强筋，而且身材高挑匀称，但是对于同僚的橘来讲还是很瘦让他很好就能用身体盖上。  
剑崎躺在坚硬难受的地上喘着呼吸，他肌肤失去血色，胸口随着呼吸极速起伏。眼神恍惚不定，但还是迎上了橘的目光。  
橘停止了进出，其实他也没什么心思做更多动作。因为他目的只是让剑崎无法走动而已，达到了，可是剑崎如此受伤让他有种要对自己的行为干呕出来的冲动。  
剑崎抬手握住身侧橘的手腕，“对不起…不过我还是无法放任不管…但是橘前辈你告诉了我，我在的话周围人就会受伤…保护他们才是我的命运。”  
“剑崎你只想着保护别人，独自一个人要战斗…但是你呢？我想救你！保护你！你为什么永远都不会保护自己？！”  
剑崎酸痛僵硬的嘴角现在却自然而然笑了一下，手臂沿着橘的手臂抚过，轻轻拍在橘的颈侧，然后手指剩下的力气微微施力。橘没有拒绝，随着力量压低身子贴近身下的人。  
“在说什么啊…”剑崎声音温柔的几乎有点飘渺。他让橘把额头贴入自己胸口，被蹭脏磨破的衣服是他们之间唯一的隔阂。  
“因为有前辈你在，我才能如此大胆的往前啊…”  
橘在这句之中闭上眼，他不停用大脑告诉自己冷静下来。  
剑崎从刚才便没在挣扎，他忍着下面的疼，安静的躺在那里用手臂无力抚摸着橘的脑后发丝。  
望着地下通道的顶部，是并不好看的颜色，剑崎感受到身上人不一样的热度和呼吸起伏。  
“前辈每次都在我遇到危险时赶来，保护大家，帮助我…所以才是我崇拜的那个橘前辈吗…”没想到这种时候剑崎还能笑出来。  
橘这次内心的刺碎掉了。并不是崩坏，而是被轻轻剥除。“对不起，原谅我。”  
“嗯…”剑崎笑的温柔，橘不看也知道。  
橘抬起头，头发因为汗水凌乱粘在额头，发丝擦过眼睛，剑崎也不知道他哭没哭。嘛，橘前辈很少会哭的，至少剑崎没见过。  
很小心的，橘从剑崎体内抽离。抽出来的过程里剑崎一直咬牙忍耐，但还是发出来断断续续的呜咽，身体会躲避疼痛一样的挺起放低下体。  
橘发现自己早就软了，因为自己下不去手。  
橘拉上裤子。把自己外面的夹克脱下来垫在剑崎下面。  
橘现在才意识到没有为剑崎擦拭伤口的清水，更不可能又药膏，甚至连一张纸巾都没。现在后悔来不及，橘起身调整呼吸咬紧后齿，他太阳穴发胀。不知不觉就变的表情看似冷漠，没有对上剑崎撑起上半身投来的目光。  
“我去买瓶矿泉水给你清洗…”听到身后剑崎因为腰部酸痛摔回地上而发出来的呻吟，橘怀着忐忑出了地下通道。  
他觉得剑崎这样就走不动了，与此同时表明着剑崎被他弄了多大的伤害，橘手捶打在了好不容易找到的自动贩卖机上。  
平静心态买了一瓶矿泉水（我是不知道日本自动贩卖机会不会有矿泉水…），可是当他回到地下通道的时候，剑崎已经不在那里。地上的裤子鞋子还有背包也都不见了。  
他无法想象剑崎如何忍着腰和双腿间的疼痛套上裤子的，跟无法想象他靠着一面墙撑起身体的感受，更何况在无法合拢双腿的伤口下迈开步子。他连那个沉重的包也一并带走了…在这看似短的时间里。  
地上仅仅留下来橘的夹克，如果有能好好弯腰的可能，按照剑崎的性格一定会公正的叠好吧？  
矿泉水掉在了地上，橘单手扶着额头靠着墙笑起来，嘲笑自己。果然还是无法忽视那个人想要保护别人的意念。  
虽然按照情况剑崎一定没走远，但是橘却让自己留在了地下通道里。


End file.
